


Sweet Tainted

by Tigrass



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexuality, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, no maul x qi'ra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigrass/pseuds/Tigrass
Summary: Despite the way her life went, there were somethings Qi’ra could get if she wanted them. Money was never a hassle for her, Dryden was more then happy to give her credits so she could buy such expensive and luxurious clothing - it made his image look good for how well he treated those who were good to them, sometimes he even showered her with gifts which she would take in fake glee.Working directly under Darth Maul changed that slightly, she was still allowed to buy things for herself if it did not interfere with his business, and if was highly necessary.But there was something else, not clothes or jewellery, but a person - and it was much harder to obtain a living human being then a dress or such.
Relationships: Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul & Qi'ra, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano, Qi'ra & Ahsoka Tano, Qi'ra/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Listening

**Author's Note:**

> hello all! this has been in my drafts for a while and i finally finished it! to be clear on the couples here, it's maulsoka and qi'soka (that's the ship name i made for them). there is no shipping between maul and qi'ra, they just love to please their Lady ;)
> 
> there's gonna be some hard explicit content here which i will put warnings in for in whatever chapter they appear in.
> 
> enjoy :)

Despite the way her life went, there were somethings Qi’ra could get if she wanted them. Money was never a hassle for her, Dryden was more then happy to give her credits so she could buy such expensive and luxurious clothing - it made his image look good for how well he treated those who were good to them, sometimes he even showered her with gifts which she would take in fake glee.

Working directly under Darth Maul changed that slightly, she was still allowed to buy things for herself if it did not interfere with his business, and if was highly necessary. 

But there was something else, not clothes or jewellery, but a person - and it was much harder to obtain a living human being then a dress or such. 

There was a loud rattle, squeaking and then - 

“ _ O-Oh _ ! _ ” _

The moan was music to her ears, so lovely and beautiful - she could listen to it all day. 

“ _ Fuck! - Oh Force. _ ”

A masculine chuckle - “ _ You do have such wonderful sounds My Lady. _ ”

My Lady, that’s what Qi’ra called her as well.

“ _ You would hear them more if you - Ngh! - stop teasing me _ .”

“ _ Oh? But it is quite fun. Especially seeing you squirm and claw at the sheets _ .”

Qi’ra also moaned then, the image in her head that shot arousal to her cunt.

There were a few more squeaks of the mattress, more moans. Then a loud growl.

“ _ Your playing a dangerous game Ahsoka _ .”

The name also came out of her mouth. Ahsoka. It was a lovely name, Qi’ra had whispered it before on nights alone while she pleasured herself, she was a beautiful woman as well - a Togruta with white and blue striped montrals and lekku, orange skin and white facial markings. Qi’ra wondered if Ahsoka had more of them under her clothing, she would give anything to see it.

A chuckle. “ _ Aren’t we always Maul _ ?”

Qi’ra didn’t know what to think to know that it was Maul making the Lady Ahsoka Tano moan this way, to give her such pleasure that the young women could hear her from the other room - well the room was small, one used for storage. Qi’ra had been in there many times, but it was only a few weeks ago did she begin to hear the sexual activities from the other room - she had no interest in Maul but Ahsoka - oh how could she not? She was beautiful, strong, brave - not to mention her sounds of pleasure were so pleasant.

“ _ Oh! _ ”

“ _ My my, my dear. Your all soaked _ .”

Qi’ra bit her lip, she might not have any interest in Maul, but his dirty talk let her imagine what state Ahsoka was in. She imagined the Togruta naked on the bed, new white markings on her arms and legs, some on her hips and legs.

“ _ Spread your legs Ahsoka, let me see that pretty cunt of yours _ .”

The image of Ahsoka spreading out her legs and exposing her wet dripping cunt almost Qi’ra moan again, her cunt noticeably ached and wet. 

“ _Oooh_ _\- Oh!_ ”

“ _ Do my fingers feel good? _ .”

“ _ Ngh! Y-You know they do _ .” Another moan. “ _Put more in._ ”

“ _ Hmmm. If you beg for it more then I might _ .”

“ _ Oh for Force - Please Maul, put your fingers in me _ .”

“ _ That’s a good girl _ .”

There was a loud moan that made Qi’ra’s body hot, legs slightly shook and a gasp threatened her throat.

“ _ Oooohhh _ .”

“ _ Tell me how they feel _ .”

A whimper. “ _ Ooohh, they feel good Maul, so good. _ ”

She couldn’t take it anymore and unbuckled her belt and shot a hand down her trousers and behind her panties, she bit back a moan and rubbed in a circular motion on her cunt, her fingers immediately coated in her wetness.

“ _ More. _ ”

“ _ I like how they feel inside me, how they brush against my walls. I like how they curl up, I like how you pump them in me, I like how you press your thumb against my clit.” _

Qi’ra entered two fingers and followed Ahsoka’s words, brushing them against her walls, curling them up and pumping them faster. Her free hand came over her mouth to muffle her moan, God she felt so good, she only wished that it was Ahsoka’s fingers instead of hers - and that she was the one giving the Togruta the pleasure Maul was giving her.

“ _ And? _ ”

“ _ I like how they make me cum. _ ”

“ _Would you like to cum Ahsoka?_ ”

“ _ Yes - Force, yes! _ ”

_ Cum Ahsoka _ . Qi’ra begged in her mind.  _ Let me cum with you _ .

“ _ Your going to have to beg for that as well. _ ”

A loud whimper came from the room, Qi’ra assumed that Maul had stopped his motions and forced herself to do the same, she wanted to release at the same time as Ahsoka.

“ _Really?_ ”

“ _ Of course. Until you want me to tie you up and leave you waiting until you beg _ .”

_ Oh fuck me _ . Qi’ra imaged the sight of Ahsoka tied up in different formations and positions - hands and feet spread out, wrists together above the headboard, hands behind her back and forced onto her knees. It was too much for her.

“ _ Please, Please Maul, let me cum. I need your fingers in my cunt, I need them to let me cum _ .”

“ _ Such a good girl you are _ .”

“ _ Oh! _ ”

Maul must have resumed his actions on Ahsoka, Qi’ra allowed herself to enter her fingers in her cunt once again and resume her pace and thumb at the clit. Her legs began to shake, body hot and more muffled moans - she was so close, if she wasn’t desperate on wanting to cum with Ahsoka, then she would have been done minutes ago.

“ _ Cum Ahsoka, do it with the loudest moan you have ever done _ .”

_ Oh please do it Ahsoka _ .

“ _ Oh - Oh, Oh! Oh!! _ ”

So close.

“ _ Cum _ .”

“ _ OOOH!! _ ”

“Ngh!” Qi’ra shuddered as she came on her own hand, her cum spilled and threatened to drip. She hastily took out her hand and wiped it on a dirty cloth before throwing it down the small shoot that led to the garbage bins. Her back leaned against the wall as she allowed herself to pant, though she still kept quiet.

She heard Maul chuckle from the other room. “ _ Look at how much you came My Lady, my fingers must be good as your say there for this large amount _ .”

“ _You know,_ ” She heard Ahsoka pant. “ _This would be a lot more enjoyable if you stopped talking like that._ ”

“ _That would be true, except you love it don’t you._ ”

A curse.

Qi’ra blushed, did Ahsoka really like to be talked to like that? 

Well, that’s another thing to add onto her list for nights alone.

She remembered that she was still in the room next to them, and with their sexual activities down - 

_ Shit. They could sense me! _

Her belt buckled, she slowly opened the door and creeped out. Making sure to keep her feet quiet, she tiptoed out the room and around the corner before she ran back to her room. 

_ I can’t believe I just did that _ .

She signed as she leaned against her door and took a deep breath. She noticed her body wet and still wet cunt - she couldn’t go out like this.

_ A shower sounds nice _ . She went to her refresher and stripped herself before she stood under the showerhead.

_ A cold shower sounds even better _ .


	2. First Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The walk wasn’t far and she knocked lightly against the door, knowing Ahsoka’s montrals could heavily pick up the sound.
> 
> “Come in Qi’ra.”
> 
> Of course she knew it was me. Qi’ra said nothing as she opened the door and stepped inside, the door shut behind her. “I have your-”
> 
> Her words cut short, Ahsoka stood in the middle of her room, between her large bed and wardrobe, dressed in a red silk robe that was far too short. 
> 
> Qi’ra breath hitched, she was utterly beautiful - but this sight was one she shouldn’t see, only Maul.
> 
> “I-I’ll come back later-”
> 
> “Nonsense.” Ahsoka cut her off with that damn smile. “We’re both women Qi’ra, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: breast fondling, vaginal fingering, semi-dirty talk, clothes on fingering.

Aside from working as the head of Crimson Dawn under Maul’s orders (and living in Dathomir to do that), there was more to Qi’ra’s job then to gather intel and run the criminal group.

Tending to Ahsoka’s clothing was one of them, Maul always wanted the best clothes for her, especially armour. Qi’ra took great care in choosing and cleaning such things not because it was ordered by Maul, but because it was for the Togruta women.

She remembered when she first saw Ahsoka - she always will.

_ She had gotten a call from Maul saying that there would be someone staying with them for a few days, it immediately piqued her interest as Maul almost never had meetings on Dathomir, so the fact that he was bringing someone over was out of the ordinary. _

_ The familiar red ship he called “Nightbrother” came into view and landed just outside of the skirts of the Nightsister’s Liar, which is where Qi’ra stood to greet Maul and his guest.  _

_ The ramp opened and the sound of mechanical legs hitting it’s floor were immediate on her ears, the Zabrak came into view - and did his guest. _

_ A female Togruta, dressed in a navy blue shirt, dark green trousers that were tucked into black boots, some braces on her arms. The woman definitely had some muscles, probably even more then Maul. _

_ They stopped in front of her and Qi’ra could now see sparkling blue eyes and gorgeous white facial markings that belonged to the Togruta. _

_ She could help but find the women beautiful. _

_ “My Lord.” She bowed her head to Maul, who nodded in acknowledgement. _

_ “Qi’ra, this is our guest. Ahsoka Tano.” _

_ The Togruta - Ahsoka - smiled at her. Qi’ra felt her heart flutter. _

_ “While she is here you will tend to her, make sure she is comfortable and has everything she needs.” _

_ “Yes My Lord.” _

_ She saw Ahsoka roll her eyes at the Zabrak, such an action from herself was uncalled for, she wondered what Maul would do to Ahsoka if he found out. But she did it so publicly - was she not afraid of him? _

_ He spoke again. “She will stay in my room, I want you to show her the rest while I check on the Nightbrothers.” _

_ Hearing that they would share shocked her, Ahsoka must be very important to Maul to allow such a thing. _

_ She nodded. “Of course My Lord.” _

_ Then, Maul did something she would never imagine to happen. He gently grabbed one of Ahsoka’s hands and pressed his lips to the knuckle, a darker hue in her white markings and montral showed Qi’ra that Ahsoka was embarrassed. _

_ Cute. _

_ “I will see you soon My Lady.” _

_ “Of course.” Ahsoka nodded with a smile. Maul returned it before walking away. _

_ Qi’ra immediately got to business. _

_ “This way, My Lady.” She stretched out a hand behind her in mention to follow. _

_ “Please, just call me Ahsoka.” Ahsoka smiled at her, Qi’ra’s heart thumped against her ribcage. _

_ The young women gave a small smile. “Lord Maul has ordered me to call you My Lady, as he wishes.” _

_ Ahsoka hummed. “Well, at least call me by my name when we’re alone. Being called by a title doesn’t really feel comfortable to me.” _

_ She thought about it, Maul did give her an order to address Ahsoka as “My Lady”, but he also gave her orders to make Ahsoka feel comfortable - plus Ahsoka wanted her to say her name, at least when they were alone. _

_ Qi’ra nodded. “Of course My lady.” _

_ “We’re alone now Qi’ra.” Her own name from Ahsoka’s lips sounded beautiful, like a melody. “You can say my name.” _

_ She swallowed hard by Ahsoka’s teasing smirk, and couldn’t help but imagine it in another situation. _

_ “Of course...Ahsoka.” _

_ It felt nice to say her name. _

_ And from the look on Ahsoka’s face, she felt the same way. _

_ “So,” Ahsoka started, happier then before. “What are we seeing first?” _

_ So many inappropriate thoughts entered Qi’ra’s head - she cleared her throat. “How about the bedroom? My Lord does want you to stay in his for the time that you are here, perhaps it would be good to know where it is first.” _

_ “Ah,” Ahsoka’s markings tinted red once more. “Yes, that sounds good.” But she looked at Qi’ra from the corner of her eyes, a faint smirk on her lips. “Very good.” _

_ Qi’ra licked her lips, her core began to throb. “This way then, Ahsoka.” _

* * *

Nothing happened beyond that, they kept their relationship professional yet friendly at the same time - it was like the flirting never happened.

But that didn’t matter to Qi’ra, she still had her late nights of bliss to images of the beautiful Togruta, and now knew what her moans sounded like.

_ I have to stop thinking about that in broad daylight _ . She put the clean clothes on a hanger and hooked her arm underneath the gap.  _ Especially when I’m going to see Ahsoka _ .

The walk wasn’t far and she knocked lightly against the door, knowing Ahsoka’s montrals could heavily pick up the sound.

“Come in Qi’ra.”

_ Of course she knew it was me _ . Qi’ra said nothing as she opened the door and stepped inside, the door shut behind her. “I have your-”

Her words cut short, Ahsoka stood in the middle of her room, between her large bed and wardrobe, dressed in a red silk robe that was far too short. 

Qi’ra breath hitched, she was utterly beautiful - but this sight was one she shouldn’t see, only Maul.

“I-I’ll come back later-”

“Nonsense.” Ahsoka cut her off with that damn smile. “We’re both women Qi’ra, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

She swallowed thickly, Ahsoka was right in a way, but Qi’ra wasn’t embarrassed just because Ahsoka was like this, but because of the inappropriate images that formed in her head.

_ Push them out _ . A part of her job was to tend to Ahsoka’s needs, she couldn’t let her embarrassment stand in the way of that. “Alright.” She gestured to the clothing in her hands. “I have your new and clean clothes.”

“Thank you Qi’ra, I was just wondering what to wear today.” Ahsoka twirled with one of the ends of the tie of her robe around her waist.

How easy it would be to undo it and see the robe fall off her.

Qi’ra pushed the image away. “It’s a good thing I came then.” She opened Ahsoka’s wardrobe, many of her clothes included armour or something of the sort, a few “normal” looking clothes and dresses - Qi’ra assumed she only wore those for Maul, she had never seen Ahsoka in one before.

She hanged the clothes up - 

“Tell me,” Ahsoka said as she stood behind her. “Which do you think I should wear today?”

She froze - only for a moment and then swallowed again. “U-Um…”

“You always dress so beautifully Qi’ra,” She let out a gasp when Ahsoka whispered in her ear. “Even your hair, no matter what style, it suits you perfectly. I cannot help but think of the body underneath.” 

Qi’ra shuddered, cheeks warm in blush and body slightly heated - core included. 

Ahsoka’s hands were on her waist, her fingers rubbed the area before her hands joined in - up and down - Qi’ra bit her lip at the small pleasure. 

Ahsoka whispered in her ear again. “I would love to see such a sight, but for now, I’ll settle with touch.”

Her hands cupped the bottom of her clothed breasts, Qi’ra let out a shocked gasp and gripped onto the edge of the wardrobe doors. 

“A-Ahsoka. We shouldn’t-”

“Shouldn’t what?” Her voice teased against the skin of her cheek. “If your worried about Maul, don’t be.”

Qi’ra wanted to question that, but Ahsoka continued to talk.

“I’ve noticed the way you look at me, I always have. You hide it well, but I was trained in war, I know how to read people - Plus I have the Force.”

_ Shit _ . She had forgotten about that.

Ahsoka’s hands trailed to the zip of her jacket and slowly pulled it down before she moved onto the belt. Her hands then separated, one underneath her shirt and the other past her underwear.

“Oh!” The moan of surprise couldn’t be held back, as Ahsoka cupped one of her breasts under her bra, and the other traced the folds of her cunt.

“Your so wet.” Qi’ra was sure there was a smirk on the Togruta’s lips. She entered a finger and hissed. “And so tight.”

Her legs trembled, her grip now white and threatening to crack the wooden doors. 

“A-Ahsoka-”

“Hmmm?” Ahsoka hummed and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “What is it Qi’ra? Do you want more?”

She sucked in a breath, Qi’ra didn’t know what brought this one but now knew that Ahsoka knows her thoughts about her - did that mean that Ahsoka felt the same way?

That...that would explain her hands on her body. 

Whatever.

“Yes.” She gasped. “I-I want more. Please.”

“Shhh.” A kiss in her hair. “Don’t worry, I’ll give it to you.”

Two more fingers entered her and Qi’ra moaned - back arched and rocked her hips onto Ahsoka’s fingers. She had such dreams and thoughts about this, she wasn’t going to let it slip away.

“Look at me.”

Qi’ra whimpered but followed, her lips caressed by Ahsoka’s in seconds. 

They were soft and gentle as was her tongue, Qi’ra moaned once more at the added pleasure and kissed back heatedly.

Ahsoka chuckled. “You’ve been wanting this for a while now haven’t you?”

A nod. “Y-Yes.”

“You’ve wanted my hands on you - pleasing you.”

“Yes.”

Ahsoka pressed a thumb to her clit that made her head throw back. “You will have that and more Qi’ra, I promise. But for now I need you to cum, can you do that for me?”

A whimper, then a nod. “Y-Yes. Just...More, please!”

The hand on her breast vanished and joined the other at her cunt, fingers flicked her folds and pulled at the edges - but it was when the hand slapped her clit did Qi’ra finally follow through her promise.

“O-OH!” 

Qi’ra breathed heavily after her orgasm, holding on tightly to the wardrobe doors like her life depended on it. When all was calm Ahsoka redrew her fingers, and from the corner of her eye, Qi’ra watched as she licked her cum off her fingers.

Ahsoka smiled into a hum after she was done. “You taste so good Qi’ra.”

The young woman couldn’t form any words and only managed a gasp when she was turned to face the smug Togruta.

Their lips connected and Qi’ra tiredly reciprocated, but nonetheless still enjoyed the feeling.

The smile Ahsoka gave her after made her heart flutter.

“Good girl.” She whispered in her ear, and Qi’ra had the aching feeling to be called that more from her lips. “Make sure you’re in your room tonight, it’s time to hold up my end of the promise.”

Qi’ra shivered.

It looked like she wouldn’t be alone to have a good time tonight.


End file.
